Galaxy Cop: You're Not A Monster
by Can't Write 010
Summary: Good Cop (rather Scribble Cop) feels like he's not the same as before and it takes the love of a certain Lego astronaut and another little Lego to show him that he isn't becoming the monster he fears


"Good Cop..."

"_I'm ugly_!"

"Oh, _sweetie_, no you're _not_!"

"LOOK AT ME!"

Benny flinched at the depressed and desperate shout coming from his husband. It was rare that Good Cop shouted. That was always Bad Cops job. But, in GC's defense, he had every right to be upset. Through his newly drawn on eyes, he thought that he looked like a monster. Always smiling against his will. Eyes never blinking. He looked awful.

The astronaut tended to have a really big soft spot for his good police officer that his bad one.

Grabbing Good Cops hands in his own clawed ones, Benny bumped their foreheads together and exchanged a soft gaze with the officer Lego. "Good Cop, you look absolutely fine. There's nothing wrong with you..."

Good Cop sighed. "I look like a bricking monster." His comment made Benny give off a very immature snicker which was instantly regretted when he noticed that Good Cop was trying to glare at him. The attempt was a major fail, but Benny decided on not hurting the feelings of his currently emotional husband further. He floated off the ground a little and took Good Cop along with him. Together they drifted out of their bedroom and down the hallway. "You're not a monster, C's. And I can prove that."

They came to an abrupt halt in front of the one room that Good Cop has yet to go into. He hasn't been in their for a few weeks. Bad Cop goes in their all the time when his side shows. But when his head swerves to revile what he calls 'Scribble Cop', he refuses to even step ten feet near the door that was decorated with a mixture of flowers, and objects of the solar system.

"Benny, I ca-"

"Good Cop, you haven't seen her since we've brought her home. Not if you count Bad Cop, at least."

Good Cop frowned on the inside.

Sensing his unease, Benny reached to stroke his husbands face before reaching for the door knob. He slowly turned it and opened it to show a room that was dim with glow in the dark stickers of stars and planets scattered across the ceiling in random patters. In one corner of the fairly medium sized room sat a rocking chair. Shelves bore certain items, such as bottles, diapers, and various toys. The closet was a mirror. And, in the far left corner of the room was a wooden crib that had a darker tint to it.

Good Cop had to catch his breath.

_Boy_, he's missed a lot in the past couple of weeks.

"Go on." A gentle voice nudged Good Cop in the direction of the little Lego that rested in the crib.

His heart raced.

Slowly, stealthy, and calmly as he could, Good Cop made his way over to the crib in the hopes to not wake the sleeping baby Lego.

The soft glow of the nightlight that was plugged in right beside the crib placed a semi bright ray of light onto the adorable face of the little girl. And adorable couldn't even come close to how beautiful she was. Good Cop peeked over the edge of the crib for a glimpse of the baby and almost started to cry.

She was beautiful. Though most Lego children look like one another, as well as regular Lego people, she seemed to have some special little features about her. Her little yellow face was lightly peppered with freckles. What little amount of hair she had was short but was his color. She was wrapped in a little blue blanket that had the same symbol as the one on Benny's astronaut suit on it.

"Gabrielle."

Good Cop smiled a bit wider when Benny said her name. "I know, we picked that one because the first three letters can be used for 'Good' and 'Bad'."

All of a sudden, Gabrielle, Gabby, for short, opened her tiny black eyes and stared up at Good Cop. He got scared when she shifted a little. His fear was immediately washed away when she giggled loudly and her face lit up like a candle with the sheer joy of seeing her father. Reaching a gentle hand inside the crib, Good Cop stroked her cheek lightly and watched in mild amusement at her happiness. Squeals of excitement filled the room like music.

As the anxiety washed away from Good Cop in one quick flush, Benny came up beside his husband and kissed his cheek. "I told you that you weren't a monster."

* * *

**ooc but sweet galaxy cop :3**


End file.
